Klasztor Sług Moradina
Historia Klasztor Sług Moradina został założony wraz z wzmagającymi się wyprawami handlowymi krasnoludzkiej braci na tereny Wybrzeża Mieczy... a było to dawno temu. Placówka została wybudowana z pieniędzy pochodzących z tak zwanej ,,zrzutki", a składali się na nią wszyscy khazadowie, zarówno ci handlujący na miejscu jak i wędrowni. Pokaźną część środków wyłożył również sam kościół Kowala Dusz. Miejscowa ludność zastanawiała się co też może tyle kosztować, bo samo wybudowanie takiego budynku nie było w stanie pochłonąć takich funduszy. Po części mieli racje, ale krasnoludy znane są ze swej dokładności i skoro już wykładali pieniądze to chcieli mieć pewność że wszystko będzie wykonane najlepiej jak się da. (zarówno sam budynek jak i wszystko co w nim się znajdowało zaczynając na wszystkich drzwiach, które przypominają małe wrota i na pięknym, bogato zdobionym posągu Moradina skończywszy). Pomysłodawcą, kierownikiem projektu budowy tego ośrodka i zarazem pierwszym zarządcą był kapłan Marolding Wieczny z rodu Mearlongów, który swój przydomek zawdzięczał nadzwyczaj długiemu żywotowi, gdyż dane mu było chodzić po świecie prawie 700 lat, co było fenomenem nawet jak krasnoludzkie warunki. Co ciekawe do końca zachował sprawny umysł i ciało, co pozwoliło mu z powodzeniem prowadzić klasztor aż do swojej śmierci 13 III 1381 RD . Ciało tego niewątpliwie wybitnego krasnoluda zostało przetransportowane do Mithrilowej Hali gdzie zostało złożone w honorowym grobowcu. Po ceremoniach pogrzebowych rada postanowiła wybrać jego następcę, a wybór padł na jeszcze młodego, acz doświadczonego życiowo Bloina Żelaznego z rodu Fohra-Alagh. Wręczenie odpowiednich papierów i nominacja odbyła sie 27 VI przy grobowcu Maroldinga. Faktyczne kierownictwo nad placówką Bloin przejął 5 VII 1381 RD . Opis Klasztor ten mieści się we Wrotach Baldura w dzielnicy rzemieślniczej na przeciwko kompleksu hutniczego należących do krasnoludzkiego cechu. Dostępu do wnętrza klasztoru strzegą potężne, wykonane z drewna, drzwi zdobione rzeźbieniami krzyżującego się młota i kilofa, oraz ,,zawieszonej" nad nimi korony. Każdy szczęśliwiec, któremu dane jest wejść do środku znajdzie się w dużej sieni, na której ścianach wyryte są runy opowiadające historię tego miejsca i miasta. W centralnym punkcie (nad środkowym korytarzem) Wiszą dwa portrety, przedstawiające dotychczasowych zarządców tego miejsca ( Maroldinga i Bloina, z wyrytymi datami sprawowania funkcji). Jeśli chodzi o korytarze, to od sieni odchodzą trzy. Pierwszy po prawej prowadzi do dużej i obszernej sali, po środku której stoi długi stół, przy którym może zasiąść do stu szerokich khazadów. To pomieszczenie jest wykorzystywane jako sala biesiadna oraz punkt zbiorczy przed różnymi wyprawami. Izba jest połączona z kuchnią i małym magazynem, co pozwala na szybkie uzupełnianie jadła i wódy. Jako, że krasnoludy nie przepadają za światłem, w klasztorze nie ma zbyt wielu okien, mimo to w tej sali są aż dwa (krótkie ale za to szerokie) umieszczone pod sufitem. Oprócz tego w sali znajduje się duży kominek, którego blask każdego wieczora okala zawieszone na ścianach elementy uzbrojenia i trofea łowieckie. Wracając jednak do sieni, to jeśli udamy się korytarzem środkowym, wówczas dojdziemy do Kaplicy Kowala Dusz. W samej kaplicy nie ma wielu rzeczy, gdyż wierni nie chcą by coś rozpraszało ich w czasie modlitwy, dlatego warto wyszczególnić tutaj tylko ołtarz, dziesięć rzędów ław oraz, a może nawet przede wszystkim piękny, mierzący 180 cm wysokości posąg Moradina. Ten symbol kultu został wykonany w całości ze złota, tylko oczy z dwóch wielkich rubinów. By podkreślić wartość i szczególny szacunek dla bóstwa nałożono na ten posąg wykonaną z mithrilu kolczugę, oraz przytwierdzono do głowy platynową koronę. Na wykonanie tego dowodu wiary przeznaczono tyle złota, że w chwili obecnej wydaje się niemożliwe dokładne przeliczenie ile może on być warty... ale też pewne jest że raczej żaden rabuś nigdy go nie ruszy. Ostatni korytarz odchodzący od sieni prowadzi do podziemnej części klasztoru. To właśnie tam przechowywane są największe dobra klasztorne, ale również mieszczą się sypialnie dla gości i kwatery zarządcy. Łącznie można wyszczególnić tam 10 pomieszczeń. Pierwsze z nich to prywatna komnata Bloina. Drugie pomieszczenie to biblioteka zakonna, gdzie znajdują się wszystkie księgi, zwoje i kroniki historyczne. Zbiory te są dość bogate i cały czas poszerzane o nowe dzieła stworzone na miejscu jak i uratowane przez zniszczeniem z różnych dziwnych i mrocznych miejsc. Kolejne sześć sal służy jako pokoje gościnne, mogące zapewnić schronienie równo 60 krasnoludom. Ostatnie dwa pomieszczenia to magazyn i skarbiec, w których są przechowywane wszystkie dobra materialne zarówno klasztoru jak i krasnoludzkiej braci. Obecna funkcja Klasztor pełni obecnie bardzo ważną funkcję, mianowicie jest to sztab Krasnoludzkiej Braci, drugi po Drak-Dum jeśli chodzi o ,,wagę". Święty przybytek skupia w dzielnicy rzemieślniczej dokoła siebie wszystkich zagorzałych wyznawców idei prezentowanych przez Bloina, to właśnie z tego miejsca wychodzą zarządzenia odnośnie podziału prac w dzielnicy, plany logistyczne i tak dalej, choć większość z rozkazów trafia tutaj bezpośrednio z Drak-Dum, to placówka przejawia też wiele własnych inicjatyw, które działają na wspólną korzyść.